1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a cover type fishing reel.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese examined utility model publication No. 57-44856 and Japanese examined patent publication No. 64-6054 disclose a conventional cover type fishing reel. They show that it is known to use a thumb actuated operating member to translate an axle for the purpose of gripping a fishing line.
There are several disadvantages with a conventional cover type fishing reel. For instance, the thumb motion necessary to actuate the operating member is not completely natural. Consequently, the fishing line cannot be smoothly and effectively gripped nor can the fishing rod be held properly.